TonChinKan
by Tsukiko x3
Summary: The triplets' reflections and thoughts on the jobs they each do.


Something short and simple I wanted to write for the triplets in the jobs they each do. ^^ I had to look up what a house steward exactly was for Canterbury's. XD

* * *

**Ton**

Thompson usually woke up early just when the sun was rising to attend to his job as being the gardener. Well, of course, it was practically a known rule in the Trancy household to get to your duties as soon as the sun rose. Even though he was a demon and did not require sleep, even demons found sleep to be a luxury.

This was really the only time of the day when he was not with his two brothers. In actuality, Thompson liked to be out in the beautiful gardens in the cold morning by himself, where only silence and the song of birds could be heard. It was a blissful quiet... a lot better than hearing the young master's whining demands, or doing the tough jobs which Claude usually gave him and his brothers.

Thompson was excellent at gardening, and took pride in the lovely plants he was able to grow to give the mansion a charming look. Of course, he never received any compliments from anyone really about his work, except for Hannah sometimes, who would comment on the loveliness of the variety of flowers which he had chosen to plant.

That, at least, was better than nothing; for kind words and pleasantries were not to be found anywhere in the Trancy house, and speaking them aloud would most likely make you sound like a fool.

Regardless, Thompson didn't particularly care if his talent was left unappreciated; for he knew that he was lucky to have the job of being the gardener. It was one of the only things which gave him peace from serving in this strict household.

**Chin**

Timber had to wake up even before the sun even rose, because he was the chef, and was expected to prepare the master a splendid breakfast. He spent many hours alone in the kitchen watching the room become filled with sunlight as the sun rose outside and flooded through the windows. He worked diligently, for cooking was one of the only things which Timber enjoyed doing.

It was up to him to decide what to prepare for the meals throughout the day, unless otherwise instructed by Claude.

Like his brother Thompson was skilled at gardening, he was skilled at cooking. But likewise also, he never received any praise on the fine delicacies he prepared. At least, not from the young master. However, Hannah would compliment him at times when she and his brothers would eat their meal after the master had been served. This small praise gave Timber confidence that he was doing his job decently, and didn't need to needlessly worry that his cooking was distasteful.

Yes, preparing breakfast in the early morning, lunch in the afternoon along with desserts for afternoon tea, and lastly supper in the late evening... was one of the only things which gave him peace from serving in this strict household.

**Kan**

Canterbury was the house steward, and this was an extremely important job. He made sure that everyone was dutifully attending to their work along with attending to other small jobs that needed to be done in the household. It was his duty to ensure that everything in the house was in order and that no one was slacking off. But of course, none of the Trancy servants would ever dare to slack off.

He spent a lot of time, therefore, going around the large mansion and informing the other servants of tasks which needed to be taken care. In some aspect, his job was similar to Claude's, the head butler. But thankfully, Canterbury didn't need to be at the young master's side almost constantly, and entertaining his ridiculous demands like Claude had to. No, it was only ensuring that his two brothers and Hannah were doing their jobs correctly, and they always usually were.

It was more work than anyone would think, to be the house steward, seeing as he was in charge of overseeing all the daily work. But likewise with his brothers, Thompson and Timber, he never received even the slightest praise from the master or Claude on his work. Only Hannah would sometimes give him a quiet "good job" at the end of a long day.

Being the house steward may have been stressful work, yet Canterbury did not completely hate it; he was able to at least move around the mansion as he pleased, not being tied down by one specific task. Yes, being the house steward was one of the only things which gave him peace from serving in this strict household.


End file.
